A New Change
by Star Burton
Summary: Rogue's powers have gone a 'little' haywire, but geuss who she bumps into? ROMY! FINISHED! Sequel is Remember Me
1. BAMF

**Disclaimer:** Ah don own X-men

- (' . ') -

Chapter 1

A man leaned against a wall, hidden in shadows. His red eyes gave him away, though, glowing in the darkness. He was fiddling with a deck of cards, shuffling them, doing bridges, when he stopped.

_What's dis?_

He had spotted a girl, one he hadn't expected to see on this side of town. Her hair was short, about to the mid part of her neck. It was auburn, except for the platinum streaks in the front. All of her body was covered, except for her face. Her skin was pale; she had on dark lips stick and eye shadow. He thought that this must be someone else for a second, but not when he spied her eyes. There was no mistaking those emerald eyes. As she walked by him, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"_Bonjour, Cherie._"

"Swamp rah, whatdya want?"

"Now, now, is dat really how y' greet a handsome man?"

"No, but ya're a swamp rah, and get ya hand offa meh!" she said, swatting his hand off her shoulder.

"Come on, Rogue, what are y' doin' on dis side of town? Why ain't y' at de institute?"

"That's noneya business, Gambit." Rogue said, putting one hand on her hip and the other one on a bench next to her.

Gambit raised his eyebrow, "Remy don't remember y' touching him,_ Cherie_. Have you been doing t'ings behind his back?"

"Why do ya think that? And why would Ah wan-" when suddenly Remy snatched Rogue toward him as the bench exploded.

"Y' charged de bench, _Cherie_. Do y' mind explaining why?" he said as Rogue struggled in his grip.

"Liahke Ah said; its noneya business." She said, elbowing him in the stomach. He let go and she bolted, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Now do y' really think this Cajun is gonna let y' run off?"

"He'd better." She growled, sending a chill up Gambit's spine. Man, this _fillie_ turned him on.

"Now y' go threatenin' de poor ting?" he pouted.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do more than threats in a minute here, Swamp Rah." Rogue threatened, twister her wrist in a failed attempt to escape.

"Hmmm… and what would dat exactly be?" the red – eyed mutant said, pulling her closer.

"Let go of meh, Swamp Rah!" she yelled, trying to get free of his arms.

"Not until y' tell me what's goin' on, Rogue." Remy said his tone serious.

"Fine, I'm having a little trouble with mah powers lately and I'm trying to sort it out. Now let go of me, Cajun."

"Let ol' Remy help y' out." He said, wincing as she kneed him in the shin.

"Ah don need yer help." She said, when Gambit heard voices in his head.

_Too close, too close!_

_Get away, Rogue, he's only going to hurt you._

_Come back to the institute, Stripes, we can help you, kid._

_Come on Roguey, you can take him!_

"Shut up…." Rogue murmured, shaking her head. Remy realized he was hearing the voices in Rogue's head. The first one had been Rogue's own, the second one was Mystique, third Wolverine, and last was Nightcrawler. But how…?

_Come on, Rogue, y' can trust Remy._

His own voice, he then reasoned that she must be sending them to him, but why? Wait, these must have been the problems! But she didn't have telepathy, but Jean did… could it be? Yes, she had charged the bench without touching him, and she hadn't touch Jean in a while by the looks of it, her cloths were dirty, a little torn… so she was controlling any powers she had absorbed. Or, somewhat. And the voices must have been growing in the process. He suddenly noticed how bruised her back was.

"Where have y' been sleeping lately, _Cherie_?"

"Benches." She muttered.

_Tisk, tisk. _

"Look, I can help y', really, Rogue. Look, I've got an apartment, real nice one at dat, and a guest room. It has a nice, soft bed, and room service…."

_No, don't fall for it, Rogue, this is Gambit we're talking about here!_

"Tell Mr. Eyes to keep his mouth shut." Remy instructed her as she tried to shake Cyclops out of her mind.

_Rogue, you can like, trust this dude. He like, totally has a crush on you._

"Cat might be right for once, _Cherie_."

"'Bout ya likin' meh? Maybe, but not about ya bein' trust wortheh."

"Come on now, _Cherie_, what makes y' think dat? Promise I'll leave y' alone."

_And stay out of y'r bed at night_. He added to himself.

"I heard that, Swamp Rah."

_Damn it._

"That too."

Gambit quickly put up mental walls.

Rogue's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh Dear Gawd, no!" she hissed, looking to the corner.

"Rogue! You here Rogue?"

"Come on out, Rogue, please."

"Gambit, hide me. It's Jean and Scott."

"Y' promise to come?"

"Yea, yea, hurry Swamp Rah!" she said as the two X-men came closer.

Remy changed Rogue's position from in front of him to his side, and he wrapped the trench he was wearing around her, letting her black boots bend with the shadows.

"_Bonjour_." He said as the two passed by.

Scott turned swiftly and got in a defensive stance.

"Gambit, what do you want?"

"Just sayin' hello, Cyclops, just sayin' hello."

"Scott, you forget he's not an Acolyte anymore." Jean said, putting her hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Sorry about that Gambit. We're looking for Rogue, have you seen her?"

"Probably kidnapped her again." Scott muttered, straightening up.

"Scott!" Jean said, sharply elbowing him in the side.

"Sorry, I haven't seen de _fillie._ Is she missin'?"

"No, she, um, went off to a store on this side of town and we decided to come get her."

"Oh, well I'll tell y' if I see her."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

And the two continued down the street, Remy waited until he heard the footsteps fade into the silence of the evening.

"Alright, they're gone." He said, looking down, only to look into a blue face with red hair. He quickly backed off and took out his bo staff.

"Mystique!"

"No, Gambit, it's me, Rogue!" she said, putting a hand out. Mystique morphed into Rogue.

Gambit put back his staff.

"Really?"

"Yeah, look." She said, phasing her hand through a nearby wall.

"Alright, and Rogue, do y' have a name for de voices, in general I mean?"

"Yeah, psyches."

Remy looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, we'd better hurry." He said, and looked at Rogue to see her clutching her head.

"Rogue, you okay?"

_YOU IDOIT! Don't go with him; don't remember how I trained you?_

"Shut up, Raven."

_Rogue, he's gonna get you in your sleep!_

"Stop, Scott."

Remy took Rogue's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Don' let dem talk to you like dat, Rogue."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm trying, Gambit, but it's hard."

"Rogue?" the two looked up to see Scott and Jean approaching them.

"Ha! So you did kidnap her!" Scott said, lifting his hand to his shades.

_BAMF_

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

- (' . ') -

_BAMF_

"Uh, oh."

There were Rogue and Remy, standing on the dinner table, with everyone staring at them.

"ROGUEY!"

_BAMF_

Rogue and Remy teleport above Rogue's old bed, landing next to each other.

"Odd predicament, eh _Cherie_?"

_BAMF_

"State your name." a computer voice says.

"What the… CREBRO?"

"Invalid name entry. Automatic defense system activated."

"Damn."

_BAMF_

"OW! This floor is hard." Gambit said, standing up.

"Oh no…" Rogue said, as the Danger Room's defense system acted up. A laser shot at Rogue, and she jumped out of the way, falling backward, to be caught by Remy.

_BAMF_

They ended up in the Brotherhood's living room.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Cried Pietro, getting up

_BAMF_

They stood in a hallway.

"TOAD!" and a door fell down, Toad with a blue bubble of energy around him was the cause.

"That happen often?" Rogue asked

"Yep, about three times a day." Lance said, chewing on a sandwich.

_BAMF_

They were in front of Jean and Scott, yet again.

_BAMF_

They where in a room with an especially tall ceiling.

"ROGUEY!" Kurt cried, grabbing Rogue's arm.

_BAMF_

They appeared once again in the dinning room, standing on the table.

"Get offa meh, Kurt!" Rogue said, pushing Kurt into the nearest dish.

_BAMF_

"Great, back where we started." She said as they waved away the smoke.

"Well, it's closer than any of the other places." Gambit said, catching Rogue as she stumbled.

"Ugh…."

"I don' t'ink dat y'll want me to carry y', hmm?"

But Rogue was already out.

Remy grinned. "We don' really have a choice, do we?"

- (' . ') -

Hehe, a whoping 4 pages in font size 12! NEW RECORD FOR SMALL PRINT 1st CHAPTER:) Anywho, want more? Reveiws. :3 I like to know someone is reading.


	2. Pshyces' Hoilday

**Disclaimer:** I like, totally don't own X-men.

Thx for all the reviews, guys!

- (' . ') -

Chapter 2

Remy was walking around in his dream. He often did this, searching memories, experiencing things all over again. Remy suddenly spotted a bridge, with raised voices coming from the other side. He put his foot out.

_Seems safe._

He walked across it to see a group of people gathered around a corner.

"Come on, Stripes, back to the Institute with ya, look at you, you've taken refuge with Gumbo for pity's sake!"

"Please Roguey, ve really miss you."

"Rogue, how can you like, live here? And let us get you like this for that matter."

"Marie, you can't do this. You were meant to be so much better!"

"Shut up, Mystique. Ah-Ah'm not Marie anymore."

"Marie? Is dat y'r real name?" Gambit said, pushing through the crowd of psyches.

Rogue said nothing, just continued to sob in the corner.

"Oh, _Cherie_." He said, kneeling down at her side.

"Leave, Gambit." Mystique ordered, swiping out her hand to push him away, only to phase through him.

"Unlike y', Mystique, I'm not a psyche, dis is actually my mind." Gambit said in a flat tone.

"G-go away Gambit, Ah c-can do this on mah own." She said, weakly giving Remy a push.

"_Non_, _non_, _Cherie_, y' could use a little help." He said, picking her up. He walked through the psyches and toward the bridge.

"Drop her, Gambit, or I'll blast you." Said Scott's psyche. "And she's absorbed me enough times to give me a little more power than the others."

"I doubt dat, Cyclops." Gambit said, continuing to the bridge. He felt a hit on his shoulder, winced, and kept going.

"We're close, _Cherie_, just a little farther."

Rogue had her head resting on his arm, she was obviously exhausted.

Once they were on the other side, Rogue looked up.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She said, and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

- (' . ') -

Rogue woke up to have the sunlight shining in her eyes. She snuggled up to the warmth to her left and felt something prickly. Wait, warmth, prickly?

- (' . ') -

"AHHH!"

Remy was awakened by a yell, and looked down off the bed to see Rogue on the floor.

"So y' _have_ been doing things behind Remy's back." He said, grinning.

"_Ah_ have? Ah haven't done a thing! _Ya're_ the one who put me in ya bed! I shoulda known that 'Not getting mah bed' wouldn't cover _you_ bringing me to yar's!" she yelled, stomping off.

"So y' don' t'ank people?"

Rogue turned swiftly. "Thank ya fer what? Getting me pregnant?"

Remy chuckled. "_Non, non, Cherie,_ for helping y'." he said. "Remember de dream?"

Rogue was silent.

"How'd ya get in?"

"How we got out."

"No, how'd ya get _in_?"

"Y' were sending out mental waves in y'r sleep. Now, we got more to talk about den dat."

"What do ya mean, Swamp Rah?"

"Like why Scott and Jean were searching for y'. And please, call me Remy."

"Don't make me leave, Cajun."

"Fine, but y' need to talk about it, Rogue."

"What 'bout leaving meh alone."

Remy pouted.

"Ain't gonna work with this gal, Swamp Rah. I'm going to the park." She said, and went into the bedroom to change her cloths. Suddenly there was a scream and Remy ran into the room to see Rogue falling/phasing through the floor. He grabbed her hand just as her head slipped through the ground. Remy pulled and heard the floor boards creek.

"Phase, Rogue!"

"How?!"

_Oh, shit!_

"Okay, hope y' have good endurance, _Cherie_." He said, pulling with all his might. Rogue shot up as she phased and landed on top of Remy.

"Dis should be de other way around, _Cherie_."

"Shut yer yap, Cajun." She barked, getting up. "And if ya don't mind." Rogue said, slamming the door as Remy pulled his feet out of the way.

_Oh, she'll come around, they always do._

"HEARD THAT, SWAMP RAH!" Rogue yelled through the door.

Remy chuckled and got up; he couldn't track somebody in nothing but his boxers and a tank top.

- (' . ') -

Remy slipped behind a tree as Rogue glanced back. She probably smelt him with Logan's power, and sensed him with the Professor's. But she didn't track him, why? She walked into a bunch of bushes to lake, wide and peaceful, hidden from the world. Remy walked along the trees and listened for something he expected to hear, but instead he saw it. Rogue thrust out her arms and created several multiples of her, which morphed into her psyches.

"All ri' now yall, fifteen minutes an' we're goin' back."

"Aw, come on, Rogue, it's too crowded in your head." Multiple whined.

"Ya think I don't know that, Jamie? Anyone seen Remy? I haven't heard him in a while except with Gambit came into my head last night."

"Now that you, like, mention it, no, I haven't seen him in a while, you Jean?"

"Yeah, you Scott?"

"No, and good riddance."

"Scott! Ya know he's the one who gets meh out of jams with ya guys!" Rogue said, grabbing Scott's uniform and hoisting him into the air.

"Easy, Rogue, easy!"

"Sorry, ya've just been buggin' meh 'bout 'im lately an' it's gettin' on meh last nerve. An' Kurt, get down 'ere!"

"Sorry, Rogue." He said teleporting down from the tall pine tree he had been on.

"ST. JOHN, DON' BURN DOWN THE DURN TREE!!!!"

"Darn it." Pyro said, taking back the flames.

Rogue groaned and held her head.

"Rogue, are you okay?" the Professor said, wheeling over to her.

Rogue's iris and pupil turned red and an eerie voice came from her throat, "_I will return, it has already begun._"

"Rogue?"

"Ugh…." She said, falling to be caught by Wolverine.

"Easy, Stripes, just sit down."

"Rogue, what was that? It sounded like –"

"No, Charles, he's gone, rememba?"

"Yes, Rogue, but it was you who said you didn't think he was gone forever."

"Well, Ah can't think about that with all that's goin' on."

"Yes, Rouge, I won't pester you about it."

"Thanks, Perfessa." Rogue turned back to the others. "Alri', time to go."

_Damnit._

"Remy?"

Remy quickly took off, silent and stealthily though. He couldn't have Rogue finding out he fallowed her.

- (' . ') -

WOW, I'm loved. ;) anywho, I hope u like, tell meh if ya do!


	3. Chats and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own X-men, Bub?

Thx for the reviews!!!

- (' . ') -

Chapter 3

Remy heard the door open and slam shut to see Jean walk around the corner.

"We shape sifting,_ Cherie_?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the egg he was flipping.

"Damn it, Cajun, how'd ya know?" she said, changing back into Rogue.

"Y're de only one who knows I'm here, for one. Why were you, anyway?"

"Wanted to scare ya outa yer mind fer fallowing meh."

Remy stopped. "How'd y' know?"

"Ya know how, I smelt ya and sensed ya."

Remy grubbed and continued to flip his egg.

"Whatchya doin'?"

"Cookin' breakfast."

Rogue was silent. "Ya've managed to catch me in a good mood, Remy, so are ya gonna sit down and have this 'chat' of yers or will we just ferget 'bout it?"

Remy slipped his egg onto a plate and sat down across from Rogue.

"First question?"

"Why are y' bein' searched for?"

Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "Ah left without telling anybody."

"Why?"

She looked down. "They would try to get meh to stay."

"Why?"

"Ah'm not sure, probably because they were worried. But I couldn't stay, I just…."

"Yeah?"

"It was an overload, with them and their psyches, Ah don't think Ah coulda survived it."

"Mmm…"

"Next question?"

"What exactly _is_ going on with your powers?"

"Well, Ah'm not sure mahself. I woke up one day and blasted the roof of my bedroom off while Ah was shape shifted as Scott, then through the rest of the day Ah changed into different people, but not till the end of the day was Ah mahself. So I ran off, to find out what was goin' on. Turns out my powers are evolving to where Ah can use any power Ah've ever absorbed without touchin' the person, the psyches seem to have evolved too. Though, they're goin' away, first yers, then Kitty's, and I don't know where they're goin'. Maybe It's for the better…."

"Hmm…."

"My turn."

"Y' got a question for me,_ Cherie_?"

"Yea, actually. How could ya afford such a nice apartment?"

Remy took a lottery ticket out of his pocket. "Ever heard of the Mysterious Lottery Winner?"

"YOU? YOU are there Mysterious Lottery Winner?"

"Yep." He said, slipping the card back into his pocket.

Rogue just stared, her mouth slightly ajar.

Remy chuckled. "Seen the library yet?"

"THE LIBRARY?! YA GOT A LIBRARY IN THIS PLACE?!" was her reply before

_BAMF_

Remy chuckled again.

_She really like's the blue one's power._

_Sure do._

Remy chuckled once more before going to the library himself.

- (' . ') -

Remy walked around in his dream once again. He was looking for something, but was yet to find it.

_Maybe she isn't sending out waves tonight._

He spotted a glow in front of him and quickened his pace. He came upon something that resembled a play.

_So she's dreaming tonight._

He watched Rogue walk out onto the "stage" and lean against a near by lamp post. She put a hand on her head and groaned.

"_Bonjour, Cherie._"

Rogue looked up to see a Remy walk onto the stage. She began to glow and put both hands on her head.

"Rogue, are you –" when Rogue seemed to explode in light, sending Remy flying against a wall.

- (' . ') -

Remy bolted up in his bed to a scream, and ran into Rogue's room. She was huddled up at the head of the bed.

"Ah killed him… Ah killed him…." She repeated over and over.

"No y' didn't, _Cherie_, I'm right here." Remy said, approaching him.

"NO REMY, STAY AWAY!" she screamed. "Ah don't wasn't ta kill ya again." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_BAMF_

"ROGUE!" Remy cried, swiping out only to catch sulfur.

"Oh Rogue…."

- (' . ') -

Yes, I know, short. But I wanted a cliffy. (Pouts) What more? You know what to do. :3


	4. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't ovn X-men

YAY, REVEIWS!!!

- (' . ') -

Chapter 4

Rogue walked the streets, not sure of were she was or where she was going. All she knew was she couldn't be around anyone, the risk was just too great. She didn't notice a vibrant red head turning the corner before it was too late.

"Rogue! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

_Yeah, Rogue, you really should've come home before it came to this._

"Shut up, Jean." Rogue murmured putting a hand to her head.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Jean said, reaching out her hand.

"No, don't touch meh!" she said, slapping it away.

_Rogue, it's me, Jean, you can trust me._

_Ah'll hurt ya though._

"How, Rogue?"

"GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!" Rogue yelled, sending Jean a mental bolt.

"Ahh! Rogue, what's wrong?"

_Come on, teleport, teleport! Kurt? Kurt?! Oh gawsh, not you now!_

"Rogue?" Scott asked, coming around the corner with Kitty.

"Rogue! You're, like, okay!" kitty exclaimed, hugging Rogue.

"No, don't touch meh!" she said, pushing Kitty away.

"Rogue? What's wrong?" she said as the rest of the X-men came onto the scene. They didn't realize it, but they circled around her, trying to talk to her.

"Roguey!"

"Stripes, where have you been? You reek of Gambit!"

"Rogue, we found you!"

"Child, where have you been?"

All her psyches started talking to her on top of the X-men, trying to get her to do different things.

"No, stop! Shut up! It's too much, too much!" Rogue screamed, creating her psyches and collapsing in a heap of tears. The psyches confronted their counterparts or the X-men whose psyches had disappeared. During the midst of this, a figure jumped down from the building they had cornered her on and picked Rogue up.

"Shh, Rogue, Remy's gonna get y' outta dis." He whispered, sneaking her away to the hidden lake in park. Rogue continued to cry, and Remy just held her, softly singing French lullabies.

- (' . ') -

Wolverine was just about to go at Sabortooth's psyche when it disappeared, along with the rest of the psyches.

"Hey, what just, like, happened? And where's Rogue?" Kitty said, looking around. Wolverine sniffed.

"Gambit." He growled, following the trail. The rest of the X-men fallowed him. He came to a park when it began to rain, washing away the trail.

"Damn." He growled, trying to pick it up again. Nothing.

_Damn you, Gambit._

"Spread out." He called to the rest of them, trying to pick something up. Oh yes, Gambit was in BIG trouble.

- (' . ') -

Kitty was about to give up hope when she heard a low voice in a different language, French from what she could tell. She phased through some bushes to Rogue in the arms of some man, no, wait, it was Gambit! He shot her a look but didn't say anything, just continued to sing. Kitty caught a sob and nodded, backing out. This was one couple she did not plan to gossip about.

- (' . ') -

"Funny how dere can be a lake 'ere when it's completely covered by trees." Remy said as Rogue woke up. He had placed her head in his lap and draped his trench coat over her. He looked down at her and smiled a true smile. She returned the smile and Remy pulled a white lock of hair behind her ear.

_Thanks for saving meh back there._

_Dat's what Remy's here for._

_Ah'm glade he is._

_Get yer hands off of her, Gambit._

_That Scotty-boy?_

_Yep._

_Your letting him charm you, Rogue? You must change fast._

_Shut up, Jackass._

_Ooo, so true, so true._

_Shut up, Gambit._

_You, Scott._

_I –_

_Neh, Ah don't feel like listening to him ri' now, then again, Ah neva really do._

Remy chuckled.

- (' . ') -

:3 lotsa Romy in dis chapter. Scott shoulda know it was coming to him. Anywho, reviews, people!


	5. The World of Psyches

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men.

Thx for de reviews!

Chapter 5

Kitty turned back to the group of mutants, who were drenched and beginning to loose hope.

"Jean, try and find her."

"Tried, she's got up mental walls."

"Gambit?"

"Him too."

"Damn." Logan cursed under his breath.

"Back to the plane everybody. We'll have to find her later." He called.

_BAMF_

"Nothing?"

Kurt dropped his head.

"Didn't think so." Logan sighed. His star student was lost.

"Thanks for trying, Elf."

"We're not going to find her, are we?" the blue Catholic asked, his face doubtful.

Logan put his hand on the depressed mutant's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will. And I'll personally make sure Gumbo looses something for it." He said, ejecting his claws. Kurt gave him a feeble smile.

_BAMF_

Kitty sighed. Kurt was so close to his sister, had she thought of him? She began to wonder if leaving her with "Gumbo" was the right thing to do. But she knew that even if Rogue _did_ break down, she still won't let just anybody pick her up and carry her off. Kitty began to wonder just how long she had been with Gambit. She shrugged her shoulder and phased into the ground, heading for the plane. Kitty Found Kurt on a chair with his hands together, whispering franticly in German. She put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, she'll turn up."

_She's in good hands._

Kurt gave Kitty a feble smile as the plane began to take off.

- (' . ') -

"Okay, evil attempt to overthrow Rogue's mind take #1; and... action!" Pyro said, turning a camera to Mystique and Magneto.

"Pyro, let's at least _try_ to be serious, here." Mystique said, glaring at him. Pyro's eyes widened and his bottom lip went out, a whimper escaping his throat.

"Don't make me rip that lip off, Pyro." She growled. The camera disappeared and Pyro walked up to the group of evil mutants (mainly Sabortooth, Magneto, and Mystique; he and Quicksilver were just getting bored) and sat down.

"How do were really plan to do this? I mean, we're only psyches." Quicksilver said. He was also sitting down with his head resting on his hand.

"Simple, you see that?" Mystique said, pointing at a dome-like surface above them.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's her mental wall. If we all hit it hard and at the same time, we should be able to get to her."

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want _that _to happen to me." Mystique said pointing at Lance, who had been walking around, being bored since Kitty had gone, until a blue lightning bolt struck him and he collapsed. He was slowly fading into light up to the sky of Rogue's mind.

"Ooo." Quicksilver muttered.

"I think I'll stay with ya, mate." Pyro said, scooting away from the scene.

"There, now that I have your attention, any questions?"

"Yeah, when are we doing this?"

"Now."

- (' . ') -

Hehe, I'm EVIL!!!!! Anywho, I know, zip Romy and short, but heck, I am in a cliffy mood. AND this is the second update for today, so (Sticks out tounge).


	6. Breaking Out

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to make a funny disclaimer, so here ya go: I don't own X-men.

REVIEWYS!!!!!!!.

Chapter 6

Rogue and Remy had returned to his apartment and Rogue was heading to the guest room when he leaned over and put her hand on her head, moaning.

"Rogue?"

"It's noth - Ahh!"

"Rogue?!" Remy exclaimed as Rogue put both her hands on her head.

"Ah – Ah don't know, it's as if the psyches are trying ta break out." She said, leaning on Remy for support. She morphed quickly form herself to Quicksilver, the Pyro, Mystique, Magneto, and Sabortooth last.

"Wee! I got the Shelia now!" Came Pyro's voice when Rogue went back to Pyro. He blinked twice and had a blank look on his face.

"Now what?"

"Y' could let go of her for one thing." Remy said in a flat tone.

"Naw, I'd rather have a bit of fun." Pyro replied, eyeing the pocket Remy kept his charge cards in.

"No y' don'" he said, putting his hand over the pocket. "Come on, Pyro, do y' really want to hurt her?"

"What? Hell, no! I just want to have some fun! But there seems to be nothing to do." He said before letting go of control of Rogue's body. She gasped and switched to Pietro. Remy took him up by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"Let go of her."

"Okay, okay man. This was just for thrills." He said, and Remy put Pietro down as he changed into Mystique.

"I knew y' were behind this, y' blue rat."

"So? I'm here now, and you can't get me out."

"Y' sure about that?" Remy said, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Her arm happened to be her weak spot.

"Fine, fine! Just stop!" she cried, squirming in his grip. She changed into Magneto.

"Look, 'boss', why do y' want her?" he said, not letting go of the morphed arm.

"The Rogue is useful. And with her X-gene evolving, she is even more powerful."

"Still, how long can y' control her for? A day, maybe two? And what do y' plan to do if you come upon the real Magneto?"

Magneto was silent.

"I hate it when you're right, boy." He said, before changing into Sabortooth. He simply growled and went to Rogue. Remy let go of her arm and caught her as she fell. She looked up at him and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. He could have sworn he saw blue markings on her but they faded quickly. Rogue opened her eyes again and weakly smiled. Remy picked her up and laid her down in her bed.

_I know there's somethin' you're not telling me, but I won't push._

_You won't have to. Just let me rest, shape shifting is harder than it looks!_

Remy nodded and sat down on the bed, just to make sure she would be okay.

- (' . ') -

Remy's head shot up to hear Rogue rousing. What time was it? When had he dozed off? Oh well, he was wake now.

"Remy? How long ya been sittin' there?"

"All night, _Cherie_. Remy wanted to make sure y' would be okay."

"It wasn't because of certain things unsaid?"

The blue markings just came to his mind. They were his last concern.

"_Non, non,_ _Cherie._ Dat was de last t'ing on Remy' mind." Remy felt a presence in his mind and knew Rogue was checking his honesty. She stopped and had a relieved look on her face.

"Well, since Ah can trust ya, Ah'll tell ya." She took in a big breath. "Ah absorbed Apocalypse. And he's still there. Ah think he's the reason the psyches are going away. Ah don't know how, it's just a gut feelin'." She said, when there was a low grumble.

"Speaking of gut feelings." She said, putting her hands on her stomach.

Remy laughed and got up.

"Anything else, though?"

"Don't let yer guard down; we've got two telepaths and a wolf on our tail." Warned him. "I've sensed both. And Remy,"

Remy turned around and looked at her.

"Ah heard you had a secondary power. What is it?"

Remy smiled. "Empathy."

"Empathy, eh?"

"Yep, it can come in hand at times."

"Like?"

"Like when tryin' t' tell if someone's lyin' er not. Or," Remy nudged her. "when talkin' to de _fillies_." He said, winking.

Rogue laughed. "Get, Swamp Rah, Ah'm hungry!"

"Of course, your highness." He said, bowing.

Rogue laughed again, only to be interrupted by another growl from her stomach. They both laughed at that and Remy headed off to the kitchen.

- (' . ') -

It's, what, 12:10 a.m.? I'm hitting the sack. Can't say I've ever been up this late on a story before. Hope you people are happy, and I'm expecting MANY reveiws.


	7. Reapearance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men nor Romeo and Juliet.

Go reviews!

**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER**

'My room is destroyed, my roommate hates me, my powers are acting up, my life's a never-ending rollercoaster at the moment, and you think I have the time to go on a DATE?!?!'

'It's not like you can't phase out of it….'

From: My unwritten Lancitty.

Chapter 7

Remy yawned and opened his eyes to see two strange looking eyes staring back at him. They looked oddly familiar… what a second….

"_Bonjour._"

"AHH!" Remy cried as he fell off the bed. He looked up to see a replica of himself laughing like crazy.

He frowned. "Dat's not funny, _Cherie_."

"I didn' realize y' was so ugly dat y'd scare y'serlf." Rogue said, still laughing. "Anyways, I've been stuck as y' all mornin', so I figured I'd take advantage of de situation."

"Stuck?"

"Yep, I can' change." She said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I need ta. Y' wanna watch?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. Rogue groaned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Remy merely chuckled.

- (' . ') -

Remy walked toward the kitchen to see Scarlet Witch reading a book in the recliner.

"Scarlet Witch, now?"

She looked up to examine herself.

"I guess so." She said, suddenly switching to a blonde haired boy.

"Great, now Cody."

"Cody?"

"First guy to get zapped."

"Ah, how?"

"He asked meh to dance, knocked meh over, when to help meh up, and BANG – Hello powers."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Breakfast time."

"Oh, 'kay." She said, putting the book down, switching to herself.

"Finally." Rogue groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Whatchya readin', _Cherie_?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Remy can y'r Romeo any day." Remy said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Yea, and have ya unconscious on the floor and have meh talkin' like ya, sounds fun." Rogue said, pushing them off.

"Come on, now, _Cherie_. Remy can take it."

"Sorry, but with all that's goin' on right now, things ain't lookin' too good."

Remy sighed and the walked to the kitchen.

"How do y' like y'r egg?"

"An omelet." Rogue replied when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get dat." Remy said, exiting the room. He opened the door to be snatched up buy none other than Wolverine with his claws in his face.

"Okay, Bub, where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who, bas-" he stopped and had a distant look on his face.

"I don't remember any of this." He said, as if off in a dream. "Yeah, I'll put Gumbo down and go home, that sounds good." He said, putting Remy down and walking off. Remy turned around to see Rogue.

"Ah made 'im forget it, he don't even remember ya're sent."

"Alright, back to breakfast, den?"

"Sure." And they walked back to the kitchen.

- (' . ') -

That night, Remy was lying in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right, his empathy was acting up. He could feel something, discomfort that wasn't his own. Rogue was asleep, wasn't see? He decided to make sure, slipping out of the bed and into some jeans. He walked into her doorway to see her shaking, curled into a ball. He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Cherie_?"

Rogue looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"Oh, _Cherie_, what's wrong?" he said, sitting down and taking her into his arms.

"Remy, Apocalypse, he – he's been talking to meh, and… and hurting meh." She said, a cry of pain escaping her.

"What's he saying?"

"He's… he saying Ah'm the key to his return, and he's…" she buried her face in his chest. "He's trying to break through, he's sucked up all the psyches, and – and know he's trying to break out, to break out of _me_."

"Fight him, _Cherie_. Remy will help." He said, touching her briefly on the cheek.

"Remy, y're only addin' to 'is power. He – Ahh!" she cried, blue markings visible on her, her eyes turning red.

"Rogue, fight hi –" Remy was cut short as he was shoot across the room, hitting the wall. Rogue doubled, the copy forming into none other than Apocalypse.

- (' . ') -

:O RETURN OF THE BIG OLD MEANY MUTANT!!!!!!! xP Anywho, long time no update, but with The Dreaded School and all… yeah, you get the point. REVEIWS.


	8. Amore

**Disclaimer:** I'm WAY to lazy to do a disclaimer right now, but I don't want to get sued… OR, I could buy X-men… yeah, put it on the air again, roll in money… sounds good. Until then, I don't own X-men (For now) (Maniacal laughter)

**Quote of the Chapter:**

It was a usual lunch at the institute. Rogue was pouring some milk when Remy came up behind her. He moved his fingers up and down her waist through her shirt.

"SWAMP RAHT!" Rogue shrieked….

From: Daughter of Apocalypse

By: Shebakune

Chapter 8

Rogue fell to the floor as Apocalypse burst through the roof. She felt all the psyches return to her, screaming in fear. Rogue crawled over to Remy, the wind swirling around them.

"Oh Remy, Ah'm so sorry, Sugah. Ah neva shoulda come back. Ah shoulda stayed out, away from everybody, so that Ah wouldn't hurt anybody, Ah shoulda…." Remy pressed a gloved finger to her lips.

"Don't be sayin' such t'ings, _Cherie_. It hurts poor Remy's heart to hear such a beautiful _fillie_ say dat."

"But Remy, Ah hurt ya. Ah…." she trailed off, looking away; a tear running down her cheek.

Remy placed a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. "But y' can fix it, right?" he said, a second sense telling him so.

"Yea, Ah think Ah can, but I'm not sure."

"Put y're mind to it, and y' can do anyt'ing."

Rogue touched a bare hand to his cheek, and Remy felt some strength return to him.

"Ah'll try, Sugah." and she walked to the middle of the room. She floated in the air and hovered in front of Apocalypse.

"Well, well. Have you come to rule with me, Marie?"

Rogue lifted her hands and a glowing orb appeared between them. Flashes of all the people she had absorbed were visible in it.

"Ah. Am. Not. MARIE!" She screamed, hurling the orb at him. It consumed Apocalypse in light and exploded. Rogue's eyes closed and she fell to be caught by Remy.

"_Cherie_? Rogue? Rogue?! Y're going to be okay, here absorb me." he said, putting his ungloved hand to her cheek. Nothing.

_No, dear God, no!_

"Rogue, please, do something." her silence replied to his pleas.

"Rogue…." a single tear dropped onto her pale face.

_Ah didn't know ya cried, Sugah._

_Rogue? Y're okay?!_

_Yea, Swamp Rah. Ah'm alive. Remy, take to Xavier's; he can help me, Ah need to rest._

Remy smiled and walked out of his beaten up apartment.

- (' . ') -

Remy knocked on the door to the mansion to have none other than Wolverine answer it.

"Gambit! What do you –" he stopped his threat when he noticed Rogue in Remy's arms.

"What the…?"

"Look, I'll explain later, but she told me to take her here."

"Yes, she told me she was coming, though I didn't expect with you, Mr. LeBeau." the Professor said, wheeling in.

"Yeah, well it's a long story…."

"I saw it all on Cerebro. Don't worry; just take her to the medical room. Logan will show you the way."

Wolverine shot Professor Xavier a look, but he was already off.

"So, uh, Gumbo, what _did_ happen?" Logan began, heading down the hall.

"She just destroyed Apocalypse."

"APOCALYPSE?!" he said, startled.

"Shh! Do y' want everybody to know?"

Wolverine snorted.

"Well, it turns out that he had been evolving with her powers and sucking up all the psyches' energy. So he broke out today and she blew him up, not quite sure how, y'll have to ask her when she wakes up." he told Wolverine as they entered a white room.

"Put her on the bed, I'll go get Xavier." he said, exiting the room. Remy placed her on the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Oh Rogue, please be okay." he said, squeezing her hand. "Y' know, they funniest thing happened. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, something I didn' t'ink I would ever feel again." he smiled at her. "Love." he turned his head to his jeans, staring down at them. "I really hope y' make it through this, _Cherie_. Because I don' know what I'll do without y'." he stopped, just hold her hand, but not looking at her. He felt a hand touch his cheek, turning him toward the source; _Rogue_.

"I love ya too, Sugah."

Remy brought his hand to hers. It was so soft, so pure, so untouched by human hands. He leaned in slowly. They were inches apart when she whispered something, her breath hot on his face.

"I am Marie." and she closed the space between them. Her lips were soft, she smelled so sweet, and was _so_ beautiful. The familiar warning of remembering what he was doing hand how she could hurt him buzzed in his head, but he ignored it. All his focus was on Rogue, or more of Marie now. Her and her new found touchableness. Her body, her sent, her warmth, herself, her love for him. Oh, how he had missed love, even if it hadn't been true. But this was. And it would always stay that way. They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"GAMBIT!" a voice called out fallowed buy the sound of a laser being shot. Marie put out her hand, stopping an optical blast and concealing it in a telekinetic orb, with it bouncing quickly off it walls.

"That's… um… interesting." Remy said, poking the sphere.

Marie giggled. "That tickles." she said.

"Does it, know?" Remy replied, poking it again.

She squealed. "Remy, ya want me to drop this thing?" she said. "Neva mind, Ah am Anywho." she said, throwing it up, phasing it through the ceiling. There was a muffled boom and they returned there gaze to the person who had shot it in the first place; Cyclops.

"What is _he_ doing here, Rogue?" he asked.

"It's _Marie_." she stated, getting a shocked look from Scott.

"You remember?"

"Not exactly. Mystique's psyche kept calling me that, and it kind of popped back into my memory."

"Oh. Anyways…." he gestured toward Remy.

"He brought me here."

"From?'

"His apartment."

"So that's where he was keeping you…."

"Where I was staying."

"WHAT?! I never thought you'd fall for his charms…."

"Hey, he's not like that." she said.

"Ahem, Marie…." Remy said, gesturing toward the air between her and the bed.

"Oh." she fell back on the bed.

"Anywho, the Professor's going to explain it."

Scott nodded and left the room, giving Remy a glare.

"Now, where were we?" Remy said, poking Marie in the side.

"SWAMP RAH!" she squealed.

- (' . ') -

YAY ROMYNESS!!!!! Anywho, this isn't the end! Oh yes, I now reply privately to reviews. Which I will need more of for interspersion. ;)


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

**Quote of the Chapter:**

Acceptance; something we all strive for, something we all long for, something only few believe they get. You gain acceptance by accepting yourself.

From: Me

Chapter 9

It had been a few months now since Remy had moved in with the X-men. He currently was doing a Danger Room session with all the others. He flung a charged card a canon, blowing it up.

"Good shot, Remy!" buzzed one of the others, what was her name? Yes, something like Jubilee. He had taken up being called Remy, with the exception of Scotty-boy's 'Gambit', Marie's 'Sugah', and Logan's 'Gumbo'.

"Thanks." he replied into the headset.

There was a 'boom' behind him and he turned around to see Marie standing on a tentacle.

"Ya fergot behind ya." she said, smirking. Remy smiled and shrugged. The two continued to battle the robots until Pyro, who had joined them as well, was hit by three canons at once, knocking him out.

"END SESSION!" a new recruit called out, rushing over to Pyro. Marie walked over to Remy.

"Earthquake and Pyro are cute togetha, don't ya think, Sugah?" she said, watching Earthquake pull up Pyro, putting his arm around her shoulders. They smiled at each other.

"Yes, but dangerous, both being crazy and all." Marie and Remy laughed. They were about to walk out when Remy felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gumbo, can I talk to ya for a second?"

Remy nodded and Marie continued on, going to talk with Kitty.

"I really missed Rogue. She's not even Rogue any more. When she was gone I was… scared." the two watched Kitty and Marie laugh. "She's like a daughter to me." Logan put a hand on Remy's shoulder. "Take good care of her, Gumbo." he said, and walked off.

- (' . ') -

Remy was sitting on his bed, reading a novel Marie had suggested.

_BAMF_

Remy looked up.

"_Bonjour_, Kurt."

"Hey Remy. Um, I have a question." the blue mutant ran a hand through his hair and leaned on Remy's doorway. "Vhat happened to Rogue - err - Marie?"

"Well, I found her wondering the town, offered to let her stay at my place, Cyclops and Jean came around and I hid Marie at her request. She had a psyche attack, and Jean and Cyclops came around, Marie did her teleporting escapade, and I took her to my apartment when she knocked out after dat.

"Dat night all the psyches got on her when she was dreaming, I helped her out of dat. De next day she went to the park and created multiples of herself, which turned into her psyches. She had another nightmare again and teleported away, y' guys found her, de over load of y' and y'r psyches was too much, I found her, got her out of dat. De next day Pietro, Pyro, Mystique, Magneto, and Sabortooth broke out of her, one at a time. Next day Apocalypse broke out and Marie blew him up. Why'd ya want ta know?"

Kurt shifted. "Zhe's my zizter." he mumbled.

Remy dropped his book. "Si- SISTER?!"

"Yeah. Myztique adopted her when zhe waz four."

"And you?"

"No, I'm her birth zon."

"Oh…."

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thankz for helping her."

_BAMF_

- (' . ') -

Remy was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Scott sat down in front of him, his head down.

"Hey."

"Mmm."

"Uh, sorry about firing a blast at you back in the medical room."

"S'kay.'

"No, really, I've been a rotten teammate. And leader. I just couldn't look past the fact that you used to be an Acolyte. But Ro – Marie saw something in you. And it's not easy to gain her trust, especially with what you did. So I guess I can trust you."

He looked up. "Be there for her, Remy, always."

- (' . ') -

OMIGOSH, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done! O.o YAY! This isn't the end either! There one more chapter, then BLOOBERS!!!!!!!! But guess what I need:3


	10. The Black Box

**Disclaimer:** I dOn'T oWn X-mEn

**Quote of the Day:**

Hearing "Oh shit" in three different languages and four different accents is one of those things you never forget.

From: Shall we Dance?

By: EE's Skysong

Marie sat at the head of the table, a smile wide on her face. She had a good reason to be happy, it _was_ her 19th birthday. She had unwrapped gift after gift, given hug after hug (a kiss on the cheek for Kurt, who had gotten her a gold cross necklace) and was left with one person.

"Now, y' didn' think Remy would forget y', did y' _Cherie_?"

"Of course not, Swamp Rah!" she laughed.

"It's got to go on y'r finger, though."

Before Marie could react, Remy went down on one knee and presented her a small black box. He lifted the lid to reveal a gold band that bore a green emerald.

"Will y' marry me, _Cherie_?"

"I-I-I…"

_BAMF_

Remy blinked as his girlfriend disappeared in a puff of brimstone. He stood up.

_BAMF_

He looked up to see her falling into his arms.

"Is dat a yes?"

"Ain't no one I'd rather, Sugah." she said, leaning her forehead on his. No one said anything.

"Zo now Remy's my half-brother-in-law?" Kurt asked, getting a round of laughs from everyone.

- (' . ') -

Remy fixed his bow tie.

_BAMF_

Kurt appeared next to him.

"You ready?" he asked his half-brother-in-law.

"Oh yes." he answer. Was he ever! He was finally getting married, and not to some self-absorbed bitch that he had unfortunately shown pity for.

"Alright, show time!" the blue catholic said. It still amazed Remy that Kurt had gotten Marie to join him in the belief. Remy was sure he was next in this chain.

Remy walked from the back of the stage to his place. Kurt walked over to his post beside the groom; he was the Best Man, after all. The organ started to play as Jamie walked down the isle carrying a pillow on which two rings rested. He looked nervous, counting his steps under his breath, staring straight forward as a bead of sweat went down his forehead. Kitty came down after he took his place below Remy. She went to the Maid of Honor's place. Jean fallowed her to the Bride Maid's section, then Ororo, Tabitha, and last Jubilee. Remy held his breath as Marie came down the isle with Logan. She looked _gorgeous, _her dress V-necked into a design that went over down the sides, the sleeves stopped and did triangle at the wrists, and her vial was dotted with sequins, the train held by Rahne in her wolf form. She came up and faced Remy as Logan took his place among Piotr, St. John, and Scott in the Groom's Men area. Dr. McCoy came to the pulpit and set a few papers down. He positioned his glasses on his nose and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the binding of two souls. Love has found them when they least expected it, making them closer than ever. Tragedy, as ironic as it sounds, was very helpful in this process."

That got a chuckle out of everyone.

Dr. McCoy cleared his throat. "Present the bands."

Jamie stepped up and held the pillow out.

"Remy Lebeau, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me, 'Oh my honor,'"

"On my honor,"

"'I, Remy Lebeau, will try my hardest to serve this woman her needs,'"

"I, Remy Lebeau, will try my hardest to serve this woman her needs,"

"'wants,'"

"wants,"

"'and pleasures.'"

"and pleasures."

"'I will use all the strength in me,'"

"I will use all the strength in me,"

"'to protect her from any danger that may occur,"

"to protect her from any danger that may occur,"

"'till I draw my last breath.'"

"till I draw my last breath."

Remy picked up a golden band, his empathy ringing with the emotions of love, nervousness, and happiness.

"'With this band,'"

"With this band,"

"'I offer my heart in bondage to yours,'"

"I offer my heart in bondage to yours,"

"'if you wish to accept it.'"

"if you wish to accept it." he repeated, slipping the ring over her ring finger.

Dr. McCoy turned to Marie. "Marie, do you wish to take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"Than repeat after me, 'Oh my honor,'."

"Oh my honor,"

"'I, Marie, will try my hardest to serve this man faithfully,'"

"I, Marie, will try my hardest to serve this man faithfully,"

"'even in the hardest of situations.'"

"even in the hardest of situations."

"'If he is wounded, I will nurse him back to health,'"

"If he is wounded, I will nurse him back to health,"

"'bandage his wounds,'"

"bandage his wounds,"

"'and heal his emotional scares.'"

"and heal his emotional scares."

Marie picked up the other ring.

"'I accept your gift,'"

"I accept your gift,"

"'and with this band,'"

"and with this band,"

"'give you my own.'"

"give you my own." he said, putting the ring on his finger.

"If anyone objects to these to coming together, please speak now." The silence answered him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And with that, Remy lifted the vial from Marie's face. They gazed at each other for a moment, and then plunged into their marriage kiss. Everyone cheered, while tears streaked down Kurt's cheeks. A hand went on his shoulder and a gruff voice spoke up.

"Aw, now Elf, don't cry." Kurt wiped his eyes to look at Logan, who had tears in his own. Has he looked at his sister, who was looking lovingly into her husband's eyes, one thought popped in his head as they kissed once more.

_This is going to take some getting used to._

- (' . ') -

And thus, comes the end of our romance tale. Hope you liked it! I will miss you all. But then again, this was pretty fun… :3


	11. Bloopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, nor any other copyrighted material (n't in don't flashes and blinks out)

Me: Alright, let's fix that before I'm sued.

**NOTE:** All deleted scenes and bloopers are in play format, since that's how they are originally thought up.

Blooper: Pyro's oops

Marie: KURT! Get down from there!

Kurt: Sorry.

Marie: (throws head back)

Apocalypse (back stage): _I will return, it has already begun._

Me: (cough) Uh, Marie, you forgot somebody.

Marie: I did?

Me: (points at St. John) Yeah.

Marie: (looks over at St. John, who has set the tree on fire) AHH! ST. JOHN, DON'T PUT THE DAMN TREE ON FIRE! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!

St. John: (to Me) But you said to put it on fire until she told me not to!

Me: Yeah, I know, John. Take 5.

St. John: 'kay.

Me: So much for the trees….

Blooper: Remy's fall

Marie: No, no, shut up! It's too much, too much! (creates psyches)

Remy: (jumps down, getting his foot caught on the street lamp over Marie; causing him to swing and hit his head on the pole)

Marie: (rolls eyes) My hero

Blooper: Head Bash

Marie: _Bonjour_

Remy: AHH! (hits heads with Marie)

CAZAP

Marie: Y' had ta go an' hit me, didn' y'?

Blooper: UMMM…

Marie: Remy, Ah'm so sorry, Sugah, Ah… (blinks) what was my line?

Blooper: I-I-I…

Marie: I-I-I….

_BAMF_

Remy: (stands up)(waits a little while) Umm… isn' she supposed ta fall now?

Marie (muffled): in the cupboard, Swamp Rah.

Blooper: Faint

Dr. McCoy: Present the bands.

…

Dr. McCoy: (cough) PRESENT THE BANDS.

(thunk)

All: (look at Jamie, who is on the floor)

Me: Poor thing, he wasn't acting! (hugz)

- (' . ') -

There they are! Do I like Jamie? No, but he's so cute! (hugsz)


	12. ULTRA'MEGA'BIGGY CHAPTER!

**HAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!**

No, there isn't another chapter, I just wanted to do this as an April Fool and you remind you all that THERE IS NO MORE TO THIS STORY, YET I'M STILL AN ALERT FOR YOU PEOPLE! There is a sequel, you know. Go read that and get me off alert. . 


End file.
